


Tell Him He's Pretty

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [67]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: my guitarist quit the night before the gig that could mean the big break for a band that I have put my soul into and supposedly you’re really good but I swear to god if you screw this up for me I will hunt you down and slit your throat AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Tell Him He's Pretty

Eskel followed Geralt into the small rehearsal space Geralt’s band had rented. Eskel looked around the space at the mostly familiar faces. Lambert was sitting behind his drum set, twirling his drumsticks between his fingers while spinning around on his stool. Yennefer was lounging on an old, beat-up couch. They were both talking to a man that was pacing the room. Eskel knew who it was, but had never actually met. Jaskier. The co-singer and sometimes guitarist for the band. And the man that Eskel had been pining after since the first time he watched the band play at a bar. 

“This is Eskel,” Geralt said. “He can play.”

Jaskier stopped pacing and stood in front of Eskel. 

Eskel held out his hand only for the other man to ignore it in favor of looking him up and down. Twice.

“I have put my heart and soul into this band, and if you fuck this up for us, I will slit your throat,” the man said, suddenly holding a knife and was using it to point at Eskel.

“Geralt, he’s got a knife,” Eskel said.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled.

The knife was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“He’s feral. He’ll get used to you,” Yennefer said.

“Just tell him he’s pretty and sings real good. It usually calms him down,” Lambert added.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
